Amaryllis
by M3SSIAH
Summary: A twisted love story about two people who compensate for the other's emotional deficiencies. A girl that feels too much, and a boy that feels nothing at all. A girl that despises humanity, and a boy that loves humans. At the end of the day, are love and hate merely two sides of the same coin? One could say that they are the same, in their burning intensity, a burning red. IzayaxOC


Amaryllis

Chapter 1-Red Intensity

Izaya could not sleep. He was dying from apprehension. He knew someone was about to come kill him, any minute now. They claim to hate him, but he invaded their thoughts, like a parasite. No, like a God. They could not stop thinking about him. After all he was the one pulling their strings. Oh, how he adored humans. He loved them so very very much. His heart beated with indescribable excitement as he awaited for someone to come in attempt to murder him.

The sound of the door creaking snapped him out oh his , yes! Izaya was screaming with excitement inside. Finally someone had come for him! Now who could it be?! Shizou-chan? Mikado? Kida?Anri?

Instead, Izaya found himself staring at a breathtakingly beautiful young woman. Everything about her seemed enchanting, magical, surreal, as though she belonged in a castle, not the mundane settings of everyday existence, Izaya thought. She held the appearance of one in her late teens, somewhere around the age of eighteen, but her clear blue eyes reflected a sense of clarity and wisdom that belonged to someone much, much older.

Her sharp, blue eyes pierced through his, and Izaya flinched, feeling as though she was staring right into his soul. An sudden feeling of Deja Vu hit him suddenly. Why did she seem so damn familiar?

"You don't recognize me, Izza-kun," the mystical girl said, her mouth forming a cute pout, pretending to look hurt. The sound of her voice,was like a distant memory, an echo from the past, and it generated a rush of memories, simultaneously flooding Izaya's mind.

"Amore," her name escaped his throat like a deep, unspoken prayer. It might have been thirteen years, but Izaya's memories of her remained inexplicably clear, as though they had been engraved in his mind.

She leaned forward and kissed him, and Izaya vaguely wondered if this was a dream. He felt his heart pounding with a sense of bliss, which felt foreign to the current him.

"I missed you,so much," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and he was surprised at how real her touch felt. The feeling of her small frame against his, the warmth of her embrace. A wave of nostalgia overcame him and he breathed in her scent. The smell of fresh Amaryllis flowers that filled his house, those seldom times his parents came home from their business trips. His fingertips brushed carefully against her silky, blood red hair, as though fearful his touch would shatter her. For once, Izaya was in a daze, unsure of how to react from the surrealness of the situation. After all, he was used to watching his lovely humans from afar, and playing the role of the omniscient, all knowing presence, manipulating the situation. However, these days, Izaya felt a strange sense of confusion, as though he was merely a pawn in a game or a story, being manipulated against his will. He has been caught off guard by the Jinnai Yodogiri incident, resulting in him being stabbed, and a seed of doubt planted in his mind, questioning whether he was really the one pulling the strings in sudden appearance of Amore; a girl he had an impossibly deep infatuation with as a child, only furthered the chaos generating in his mind. Thirteen years ago, she had vanished mysteriously, without a trace, after igniting within him; a hunger for something more than the mundane reality of everyday existence. She had been like an ephemeral flower to him, one that burned so brightly. The unknown circumstances surrounding her disappearance were never resolved; and thus her memory furthered his obsession with had checked every one of his sources and connections as as information broker, yet there was not a single trace of her disappearance. The people associated with her refused to talk about the incident, or even speak her name. Her public records has been completely wiped out from every domain and network he had hacked into; it was as though she never existed.

"What's wrong?" Amore, asked, noticing unpleasant expression on his face.

"You disappeared without saying anything thirteen years ago. You said you would never leave me alone. I thought something horrible happened to you, and now you appear out of nowhere. How do you expect me to react?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop, just stop. You obviously didn't care at the time, about anyone else, so why apologize now? What's the point of apologies when the harm is already done?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

A sick expression formed on Izaya's face, as a twisted smile formed. "Comfort me," Izaya said, leaning close to her, "That's what women are good at doing right?"

Izaya watched in satisfaction as her clear blue eyes widened, at the meaning of his words.

"You disgust me," Amore said, her hand connecting to his face in a sharp blow. The pain felt much sweeter than a kiss, combined with the rage in her eyes, was enough to bring Izaya to a state of ecstasy. Izaya licked his lips, in perverted satisfaction. He was Izaya Orihara after all. He was always the one manipulating the situation.

"You're incredibly hot when you're angry, Amore. I'm totally turned on."

"I'm leaving." Amore said, grabbing her bag. "I came to the hospital because I just so happened to see the news this morning, and I wanted to see if you were still alive, not here to deal with your bullshit. You can just erase me from your memory, if it hurts that much. Don't use my kindness and guilt against me. Just because I care about you doesn't mean I'm some toy you own, that purely exists to satisfy your sick fantasies."

Izaya smiled in spite of himself, she was still the same as before. He grabbed her wrist forcefully, "You can't leave,"Izaya was surprised at how needy, desperate his voice sounded. He realized at this point nothing he said could prevent her from leaving. But she couldn't leave, he thought. Izaya refused to allow her to leave him behind a second time. This time around, he refused to let her go, even if it meant resorting to desperate measures.

"What are you doing?" Amore said, as she noticed the dangerous glint in Izaya's eyes.

"Connecting our fates."

Before Amore could protest, a pair of handcuffs had been secured, binding her right hand with Izaya's left hand. Izaya tugged gently onto the handcuffs, as he forcefully pulled her onto the bed. Amore only stared as Izaya nuzzled against her neck blissfully, purring, like an endearing, cute, kitten. "Now, you'll never, ever leave me," Izaya purred.

Amore stared at him in disbelief, letting out an exasperated sigh,rolling her eyes, "You're so childish, Izaya, borderline insane. This isn't how you express love"

"That's because it's not love," Izaya said cheerfully, looking intently into her crystal eyes, "What I feel for you surpasses the normal concept of love, in every way."

"It's more like a madness," Izaya leaned in close enough that she could feel his hot breath against her neck. He whispered in a deep, seductive manner, his eyes staring at her intensely, challenging her to look away,"Everything about you drives me insane. I couldn't stop thinking about you for thirteen 's why I'm never letting you go again."

A mixture of emotions, he couldn't decipher filled her clear blue eyes. "If I can help it, I won't ever leave you again. After all, we compensate for each other's deficiencies," Amore said.


End file.
